Will you always be with me
by AtemxYamiNeko
Summary: Yami is a werewolf looking for someone to love. When he finds a boy that is hurt he falls in love with him. The boy then starts to like Yami more and more. Will things pull them apart or will they stay with each other forever. boyxboy
1. Finding an angel

Finding an angel  
  
Me: Oh my goodness. I cant believe this is my first story! I mean I write stories on Wattpad, so I'm used to it. By the way my user name on wattpad is yamifan26. Sorry to keep you all waiting here is the story.

Summary: Yami is a werewolf who is looking for someone to love. When he finds a boy that is hurt he falls in love with him. The boy starts to love Yami more and more. Will things pull them apart or will they stay together forever?

Yami's P.O.V

I just wonder the streets of the city. I usually do this every night to clear head. I only do this at night. I mean come on, who would see a huge big black furry looking wolf wondering down the street. That's why I only come out when it's night because nobodies out at this point of time. Other then this I just stay in the forest. The only thing I didn't know is that I will find something that will change me forever.

Me: Okay this chapter is short because this is only the introduction. The next chapter will be longer. See you next time.


	2. Saving the Broken

In the silent streets of the city nobody was out to notice the wolf that wondered the streets. Well, not a wolf but a werewolf. Yami. His name described his looks. Darkness. With his shiny black fur, his pearly white teeth, and his long sharp black claws he was the most thing to fear out of all the creatures of the night and woods. But, under all that can be seen and feared on the outside there was one thing that nobody could understand of him. The knowing that deep inside he was lonely. Now. you would think that something that fierce would not fear anything right. Well, your wrong. There is something he feared. And that something is fear is being left lonely forever. To wonder the world with no one by his side.

As Yami walked the streets of the city he couldn't but help to notice a faint sound. It was a soft moan. He put his guard up encase something attack. When he entered the ally way there he saw the most beautiful and precious thing he has ever seen. In his eyes it was an angel.

( Yami P.O.V)

I have never seen anyone before that was this beautiful. Long black eyelashes. Soft white skin that glowed in the moonlight. A small cherub face and on top was ebony hair that flowed into an amethyst and blond bangs that lay beside his face also there was one that was short going down his face. But there was one question I still asked myself why was he alone why would anyone leave such a beautiful person. I bent down and started to nuzzle his face slightly. He began to smile but he was still asleep. So there was one thing I decided to do. Take him with. "Don't worry little one I'll take care of you.


	3. Are you my gateway to happiness?

**Yugi's P.O.V**

This sleep I was in was like as a creek, yet. It's hold on me was like a deep ocean. I couldn't wake up. It was night. Or... at least I thought is was. The only way I could tell was the quietness. Anything could happen. But frankly I didn't care. Look at me my parents were killed and I don't have anywhere to go. No family. Except for my Grandfather but he lives all the way in Atlanta. And how could I get from Japan to the United States. You know whats worse? I don't even know how to speak Japanese. For someone that lived in the states sixteen years of their lives to learn Japanese in two months is impossible. While in my dreams I hear something that made me go stiff only a little since I'm half in and half out of the world. The sound I hear is the sniffing of what sounds like a dog. MY point is proven when I felt fur and a wet nose. I start to relax and fall deeper into the ocean of sleep when the creature started to nuzzle me. It's fur was the softest thing I have ever felt. It softer then the softest and most expensive silk. But then I felt something different It wasn't fur but a hand. The skin was just as soft has the fur. Then I hear a voice it was so deep and relaxing. It was a voice I could hear ever second of the day, a voice I could drown in. I know it sound like I like men, but hears a news flash. I do. The voice then talks to me. " Don't worry little one, I'll take care of you." There was only one thing I could think of. Was he an angel. Was he someone that would save me from my personal darkness. Then one final thought that I wish I could wake up and ask. Are you my gateway to happiness?


	4. Feeling so Soon?

**Yami**

After I changed into my human form I picked up my little jewl I found. Every thing about me was fine. Well except for the fact that I still have wolf ears, tail, fangs, and claws but thats about it. I picked him up gently to make sure that my claws didn't hurt him. In a instin I rushed fo my den in the woods.

Once we got there I layed bim on my bed. I won't try to wake him up yet I'll let hom do that on his own. I don't want to hurt him in any kind of way. I hope my angel wakes up soon I want to know what his eyes look like, and feel his soft pale skin, and kiss soft rosey lushis lips with mine.

Wait...why am I already thinking this. I just met him and already thinking of loving him. But, there is such thing as true love at first sight...right?


	5. Notice

Hello my fellow readers and my Kittens ( Kittens are my followers)

I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting fast enough. Not only did I have finals but I also got back from a New York trip recently. So now that every thing is calm I should atar getting some new chapters in.

Ok this is the news have. So recently I have fallen crazy in love with the play written by Lin-Manuel Miranda. The play is called Hamilton. So with that being said I have decided to write some new stories around the play. And id u don't know the play please go find out and support.

So please keep checking out my profile for updates and nww stories.

Thanx for the support and peace out kittens!


	6. Look into the wild life part 1

**Look Into The Wild Life**

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

After Yami picked up the little one and carried him bridle style, he quickly ran into the forest before the sun rose up high to wake everything around him. He ran deep into the wooded area until he came up to a large clearing that held a stream and a large tree for shade and a medium sized cave. Yami walked inside the cave and stood in-front of a patch of bedding completed with a large amount of down feathers and animal furs.

When he laid the small boy down he sat and admired the beautiful face that shown brighter in the moon light that was coming from the opening of the cave. He then walked out of the cave to hunt for his little one.

 **(Yugi's P.O.V)**

My head was throbbing really hard but, what ever I laying on was the softest thing I ever felt. The smell was also soothing. Then it hit me. The last thing I remember laying on was the hard concrete. When I opened my eyes I started blinking fast because of the strong light. When my vision cleared I was in shock because of where I was. The cave I was in was very smooth a had crystals on the ceiling. There was also a fire pit in the corner.

When I tried to stand it took me two tries to get the feeling in my legs. As I stepped out of the cave, it was the most serene place I have ever been. The stream was so soothing and the grass and flowers were so beautiful. It was like i didn't want to leave. Then I heard soft movements beside me. I looked up to see a big black wolf standing beside me.

I tried to be as still as possible. That didn't last long.

 **(Atem's P.O.V)**

After going out find out to find breakfast I found my little one wondering outside the cave. He looked so Beautiful. The sunlight hit his body to make him look like a pure angel. I can't help it! I just have to say something to him. I began to walk up to him. Then the most beautiful thing I ever saw turned and opened up to me.

His eyes!

They are the most beautiful I have ever seen. They look more precious then the world's most expensive jewel. The same eyes that were filled with fear. My mind was wondering why he was looking like he found a ghost. Then I looked down and I saw my paws. I was still in my wolf form. I shouldn't just stand here like and idiot. Come on Atemu think.

" Um...hi." I said with the wave of my paw. But the next thing I know.

"Aaaaahhhhhh"

He started screaming and ran behind a tree. Good going me. It's not everyday someone sees a talking wolf. God am I an idiot.

Well this came off on the wrong paw...got that was so corny. What is wrong with me today.


End file.
